I'll Never Be The Same
by markc9000
Summary: Gilda got herself in a situation that end up breaking her wing, the kind meek pegasus Fluttershy decided to nurse Gilda until she recovered. The element of kindness plans to show Gilda the reason of friendship or maybe even more. Warning Gildashy shipping Gilda x Fluttershy.


It was a peaceful evening at Fluttershy's cottage. The yellow coated and pink mane Pegasus was going around feeding her little animal friends.

"Eat up little ones so you can get ready for bed" Fluttershy said. Once the animals were fed she now needed to feed her pet bunny Angel.

"Oh I hope Angel isn't too mad that I had to feed the dear last" Fluttershy hopes Angel understands that he had to be fed last tonight. Since, Fluttershy was in a rush this afternoon trying to pick up animal food for her little friends but was hold up by a large line where Fluttershy usually shops.

Fluttershy was about to walk inside her cottage until she heard a loud roar coming from the everfree forest. The roar frightens her and made the rest of her animals go in a panic state.

"Oh dear" Fluttershy quickly shook off her fear and went to calm her animals.

"Everyone please just settle down" the meek Pegasus try to get the situation under control.

"I'm sure it was just… well I really don't know what that was… but please stay calm little ones I'm here" it took about three minutes to get the animals calm and settled again.

Fluttershy sigh in relief until the strange roar happen again but this time louder, the animals went into another panicking state once again. Fluttershy took the time to hear that last strange roar from the everfree forest she knows it wasn't from a timberwolf, it wasn't from a manticore, and it certainly wasn't from a dragon. But Fluttershy know that she head that roar before and to her it sound like it's in pain.

"Oh my, what am I going to do?" Fluttershy asked herself feeling worried.

Fluttershy couldn't let whatever creature that was in the forest suffering also she couldn't let the creature to keep roaring cause it's terrifying her animals. Fluttershy finally decided to see what was going on in the everfree forest and if there was anything she could do to help, before the meek Pegasus realized she was being kicked repeatedly on her leg by her pet bunny.

"Huh? What is it Angel?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel pointed his paw to his mouth telling her that he was hungry.

"Oh my, that's right I forgot to feed you didn't I" Angel simply nodded. Regardless of the situation Angel still wanted to be fed.

"I'm sorry Angel but… umm… can you wait for just a few more minutes please?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel shook his head and still pointed his mouth saying he wanted to be feed now.

"I know but their some creature in everfree forest that might be in pain… and I need to see if I could do anything to help" Fluttershy explain.

"Also I need to ask if he please stop roaring so loud, its scaring the other anim-" Fluttershy was interrupted by a couch cushion to the face by the hungry little bunny.

Fluttershy sigh "okay then ill fix you something to eat real quick Angel" she went into the kitchen and made Angel a carrot salad for him to eat. With Angel satisfied Fluttershy was free to go to the everfree forest.

"Angel I'm leaving I'll be back in a few minutes watch the other animals for me please" Angel simply waved his paw saying okay while enjoying his dinner.

Fluttershy was about to walk down to the everfree forest until she hesitated, the forest was too dark for her to travel in the everfree forest alone. 'Maybe... I should get the girls first before going into the dark...scary...everfree forest' Fluttershy thought. But seeing how late it is 'what if their asleep? I don't want to wake them. Maybe I should go home and hide in my nice closet with my teddy bear' until she heard another roar coming from the forest again but this time it sound like it was in real pain.

"Okay Fluttershy you got this" Fluttershy gulped and took the courage to charged into the everfree forest, she couldn't leave a creature that was suffering with no one to help.

Fluttershy wondered in the everfree forest trying to find the source of the creature that was roaring in pain she was also trying her best to keep herself calm in the dark and scary forest.

"Okay you can do this Fluttershy, if Pinkie Pie can hop happily in the dark… and scary… everfree forest" Fluttershy gulped.

"So can you just one hooves at a time" soon Fluttershy was doing fine until she encounter a timberwolf.

Fluttershy was scared at the sight of it until she realized its appearance it look like it been in a fight cause of the bruises and scratches. The timberwolf realized Fluttershy presents and growled at her, Fluttershy squeaked at first until the timberwolf was limping away from her like it didn't had the energy to fight because of it bruises and cuts.

"Oh my, you poor thing, here just let me hel-" the timberwolf growled at Fluttershy as she was getting too close.

So Fluttershy couldn't help but watch as the timberwolf limp away deep in the everfree forest wishing she could help the creature. Fluttershy notice the same roar happened again it was louder than ever meaning that Fluttershy was getting close.

" Yes I think I'm almost there but…" Fluttershy stop for a moment.

"But what am I going to do and what am I going to say, what if this creature don't want my help…" Fluttershy snapped out of her hesitation.

"No I came this far and I know I can do it, I just got to for my animals" Fluttershy took the courage and went into the scene.

Fluttershy heard growls coming from the Timberwolves she followed the growls to the scene of a fight. When Fluttershy reached the scene she was horrid of what was going on, Timberwolves was circling around a griffin that was badly injured. Fluttershy took a look at the injured griffin and realized who that griffin was, it was Gilda.

One of the Timberwolves from the pack decided to make an attack on Gilda. Gilda dogged the timberwolf's charged and knocked it towards the tree with her talons. Soon the rest of the pack decided to charge at Gilda. Gilda couldn't help but roar in pain as the Timberwolves bites on her tail, leg, and her right side wing. Fluttershy now realized that roar was coming from Gilda and how she remembers that roar before.

"Alright little ones this way, this way mama duck you're free and clear" Fluttershy was safely guiding ducks threw town until she accidently bump into Gilda.

"Hey" Fluttershy turn to face the griffon.

"Please excuse me" Fluttershy apologies.

"I'm walking here" Gilda snapped.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry I…I-I was just trying to…" Fluttershy pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry why don't you watch were your going, doofus?" Gilda mocked.

"B…b-b-but I… I…" before Fluttershy could say Gilda roar at her and Fluttershy couldn't help but run away from Gilda crying.

Fluttershy remember how Gilda treated her when Gilda was in ponyvill visiting rainbow dash. She remember how mean and rude Gilda was in Ponyville Fluttershy felt she was about to cry till she was snapped back to reality and notice that Gilda was now uncounsis and the Timberwolves were ready to go for the kill.

Fluttershy gasp and charged right into the scene to save Gilda, Fluttershy flapped her wings open and gave the Timberwolves a cold glare that made their eyes hard to look away from her stare.

"You should all be a shame of yourself ganging up on Gilda like that!" Fluttershy yelled.

"I don't know what Gilda did that upset you all, but you have no right to attack and try to kill her like that why I should go find each of your mothers and tell her what you all been up to" the Timberwolves started to whimper from Fluttershy.

"Now I want you all to go home and think about what you done and don't ever let me catch doing anything like this again" Fluttershy demanded.

The Timberwolves nodded and flea deep into the everfree forest leaving Fluttershy and Gilda alone. Fluttershy closes her wings and turns her attention to Gilda who was still unconscious.

"Oh my... Gilda… I should take you to my cottage to treat your wounds". Fluttershy try to carry Gilda's unconscious body on her back but Gilda was a lot heaver than Fluttershy thought, but seeing Gilda's injuries Fluttershy tries to find the strength and carries Gilda out of the everfree forest.

After finally exiting out of the everfree forest Fluttershy made it to her cottage but with carrying Gilda she feels that she's about to collapse at any second now but Fluttershy tries to stay strong and carry Gilda inside her cottage.

Once Fluttershy open her door she looked at the mess that was going on inside her cottage, she see Angel running left and right trying to calm the other animals down while getting them not to make a mess but the animals were just going wild and there were just too many for one bunny to handle.

When Angel notice Fluttershy was home he rushed to her and repeatedly kicked her on her leg saying he desperately needs help.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you here to handle this Angel, but thank you for trying your best I'll take it from here now" Fluttershy said.

Angel sighs in relief that he can relax and go to bed.

"Oh Angel umm one more favor can you watch over Gilda while I calm the animals please? Thank you" Fluttershy said.

Angel simply face palm when he was this close of getting a goodnight sleep but the name Gilda made Angel think whys Fluttershy helping her? He remembers Fluttershy came home crying cause some griffin name Gilda made her cry but yet she's here asleep on Fluttershy sofa.

Angel simply rolled his eyes cursing the kindness of his owner's heart. While Fluttershy finally got her animals together and got every animal asleep she went back inside her cottage to check on Angel and Gilda.

When Fluttershy got inside she notice that Gilda was still unconscious, and Angel had fallen asleep Fluttershy kind of felt bad for working Angel hard today so she put Angel in his bed and kissed him on the forehead "goodnight my little Angel".

Now that Fluttershy was done calming her animals there was still treating Gilda injuries and cleaning a mess in her cottage. She decided to treat Gilda first seeing how bad her injuries were so Fluttershy went to get a first aid kit and cold towel.

When Fluttershy return to Gilda she had no idea where to start, Gilda had a lot of bite marks, scratches, and notice that her wing joint look broken. Fluttershy put a cold towel on Gilda wound, Gilda response was a flinch of pain when the towel touched her wound. When Fluttershy was done she put band-aids and bandages on Gilda wounds to heal.

When Fluttershy was done with the bandages she needed to figure out how she is going to do Gilda's wing. Fluttershy couldn't help but think she saw Gilda before but it wasn't from when Gilda was visiting rainbow it was before that.

Fluttershy now realized that she remembers seeing Gilda at flight camp, but Gilda was a bit different in flight camp. Fluttershy remembers she was made fun of about being a weak flyer almost every pony made fun of her but Gilda didn't make any comment to Fluttershy what so ever. It was like back than Gilda was shy in flight camp but Fluttershy just don't understand what made her change back then.

Before Fluttershy could go into deep thought she realized Gilda was waking up. As Gilda slowly open her eyes, she sponge her eyes wide open and quickly got up trying to figure out where she was.

"Gilda please calm down, you're safe now" Fluttershy said softly.

Gilda turned around and look at Fluttershy; quickly Gilda's eyes narrowed and her face turn into a frown when she saw Fluttershy.

"Oh it's you" Gilda said angrily.

Fluttershy tried to hide her face under her mane.

"So what? You want me to say sowwy for hurting your whittle feelings?" Gilda mock in baby tone. Fluttershy was taken aback by what Gilda thought.

"b-but I wasn't looking for an apology… I just wanted to well help… I'm sorry" Fluttershy said.

Gilda rolled her eyes "LOOK DWEEP I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Gilda yelled.

Fluttershy couldn't help but squeak at Gilda outburst "I-I'm sorry...'Fluttershy apologies.

Gilda was getting annoyed "and stop saying sorry every time" Gilda snapped.

Fluttershy backed up a little "I-I'm sorry I-I I was j-just … wait no… I mean… umm" Fluttershy was confused.

Gilda just sigh, till a thought came into head and wanted to ask Fluttershy something.

"Hey dweep what happen with the Timberwolves, I mean I remember being ganged up by them but how did I end up here?" Gilda asked.

Fluttershy walked back up to Gilda.

"well umm I saw that you were unconscious in the fight and the Timberwolves were getting ready to well… kill you… so I came and help with the Timberwolves and carried you here" Fluttershy replied.

Gilda couldn't help but laugh her beak off.

"Hahahaha so I am to believe a shy dweep like you took down a pack of Timberwolves? I don't think you could do it to save your own flank" Gilda said still laughing.

Fluttershy just star at the floor trying her best not cry.

"b-but I didn't fight them I just ask them to leave you alone…" Fluttershy said quietly.

Gilda didn't know that she should believe it or not so she simply dismissed the topic.

"Whatever" Gilda replied.

Gilda tried to get up and leave, but do to her injuries she wasn't able to walk or fly under her condition, Gilda felt her body collapsing again until the yellow Pegasus caught her before she fell.

"What's your problem" Gilda snapped.

Fluttershy responds until she got Gilda back on the sofa.

"I just want to help" she replies.

"Like I said already dweep I don't want or need your help" Gilda said annoyed.

"B-but how are you going to walk or fly? and where are you going to sleep?" Fluttershy asked.

Fluttershy had made a good point it's already late enough for any cab to pick Gilda up and if Gilda can't walk or fly she has nowhere else to go. Fluttershy could never leave a pony, griffon, or creature in their injuries. Gilda didn't say anything after that she just sat there in silence probably thinking. Gilda than broke the silence by sighing.

"Fine… whatever" was all Gilda could say. Fluttershy couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"But don't think you and I are going to be friends or anything dweeb" Gilda said.

"I… um… okay…" Fluttershy was a little disappointed hoping that maybe her and Gilda could be friends and she would be a bit nicer.

Fluttershy open her first aid kit and went for bandages to wrap around Gilda's wing.

"Umm...Gilda could you open your wing so I can wrap this bandage around it please? If it's okay with you…" Fluttershy asked.

Gilda had no other option but to obey. While Fluttershy was wrapping a bandage around Gilda's wing she had a question for the griffon.

"Gilda if you don't mind me asking… what were you doing in the everfree forest this late and why were you fighting those Timberwolves?" Fluttershy asked.

Hearing that made Gilda flinched and hesitated at first.

"Look dweep it's none of your business" Gilda said.

"Oh… umm okay… I was just wondering why didn't you fly away when you were surrounded by pack of Timberwolves?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Because that would be just cowardly running away from a bunch of lame wolves, besides… my wing wasn't in good shape to fly" Gilda answered.

Fluttershy remember that Gilda's wing was fine until the whole pack of Timberwolves attack her, Fluttershy can easily tell that Gilda was lying and she was hiding something but Fluttershy didn't want to push forward. So Fluttershy continued treating Gilda's wing in silence. Gilda decided to break the silence by asking Fluttershy a question.

"What's with all the animals here, you're a caretaker or something?" Gilda asked.

"Oh well sort of, I just love animals and the one's that live with me are my little friends I take care of, each and everyone one of them are sweet" Fluttershy respond.

"So you have to take care and feed every animal here? That's pretty lame" Gilda said.

Fluttershy feel that Gilda really needs a good talking to about her bad attitude but she decide to let it slide and ask the griffon a question.

"Gilda umm… is it okay I ask you something? It's about flight camp" Fluttershy asked.

Gilda turned around and gave Fluttershy a confused look.

"Why you want to know something about flight camp?" Gilda questioned.

"If it's about how me and dash met or something I don't wanna talk about her" Gilda said.

"Oh no, not that I just… well I was in flight camp too and-" As soon Fluttershy told Gilda she was in flight camp Gilda now remember that a meek yellow Pegasus fell off a cloud and couldn't fly back up. Gilda remember that the whole camp was talking about it.

"Wait now I remember!" Gilda said suddenly surprising Fluttershy.

"You were that weak flyer who fell off the cloud and couldn't get back up" Gilda laugh.

Fluttershy's eyes looked at the ground 'after all these years she passed at me through the clouds of flight camp now she laughs at me' Fluttershy thought to herself. Fluttershy quickly shook out of her thought.

"But that wasn't I wanted to talk about" Fluttershy said.

"I wanted to know what happen to you Gilda. Back at flight camp you never acted like this, back than… you were kind of like me… you know shy" Fluttershy finished.

Gilda laughing fit stop suddenly and turn her head away in disgust.

"I was real pathetic back than…" Gilda answered.

Gilda remembers how she was little in flight camp, that she was the only griffon kid there, the rest of the foal's would tease and make fun of her about how she was different from them and how the foals considered her a blank flank even though she wasn't even a pony. And there were foals that was afraid of her in flight camp Gilda felt so alone until a blue coated rainbow mane filly came up to her said "YOU ARE SO COOL!" rainbow dash was the first foal that ever gave Gilda a complement and made her feel welcome made her feel that she was only friend Gilda needs.

Gilda shook her head snapping out of her memory and made a quite growl about how rainbow dash picked her new friends instead of her. Gilda realized that Fluttershy was still waiting for a response.

"It's just better that I don't talk about it dweeb" Gilda said.

Fluttershy was disappointed at that so she nodded and continued on Gilda's wing. But Fluttershy could tell that she was hiding something from not just her but looks like from any pony to see. Finally Fluttershy was done treating Gilda, she went to put her first aid kit away, and finish cleaning the house.

Once Fluttershy was done, she brought an extra blanket down for Gilda, since Gilda was no conditions to go any were she had no choice but to sleep over. Fluttershy saw that Gilda was already asleep 'she looks different when she asleep she seem more peaceful and somehow adorable' Fluttershy thought. Soon Fluttershy notice that Gilda was shivering, Fluttershy placed the blankets over Gilda and her shivering stop.

"Goodnight Gilda" Fluttershy whispered.

When Fluttershy was upstairs the griffon snuggled under the warm blankets and whispered "goodnight" so that no pony could hear her as she falls asleep.


End file.
